Tables, desks and work stations have been modified in their construction in order to more readily accommodate computing devices such as desktop and laptop computers. While advancements in computer technology have resulted in a reduction in the size of computers and their associated displays, such devices still occupy significant space on a desk or tabletop when not being used. Oftentimes it is necessary to remove a computer and/or display from the desk or tabletop in order to enable an individual to effectively utilize the area of the desk or tabletop.
To avoid this problem, a number of known desks, tables and workstations have been developed in which the various devices associated with a computer can be selectively elevated above or lowered beneath the worksurface. These known assemblies include desks and tables in which one or multiple parts of the desk or table can be moved, generally vertically relative to the remainder of the working surface, in order to selectively expose a compartment containing a component of the computer, e.g., a monitor. When the compartment is exposed, the computer can be utilized in a conventional fashion. Further, when the compartment is in the retracted or stored position, the entire working surface area of the desk or table can be utilized for any desired purpose since the compartment and the computer component contained therein are entirely positioned beneath the surface of the desk or table.
However, these known tables or desks involve a relatively complex construction in order to accommodate the particular elevating mechanism and/or object retaining structure. Therefore, the costs and time required for the production of such desks or tables is quite high. Also, due to the significant number of components required, the maintenance and repair costs for such desks and tables are also significantly higher than the costs associated with conventional desks and tables that are used for supporting computers and associated peripheral devices.
Other prior art table and desk systems include structures configured to secure several of the components associated with a personal computer system to or on the worksurface, such as a keyboard holder and a monitor support. The monitor support is often located toward a rear of the worksurface whereas the keyboard support is commonly located adjacent a front area of the worksurface. Such storage systems further complicate the construction of the furniture system in requiring separate movable storage assemblies and also complicate the integration of the computer system within the furniture assembly. Providing multiple movable and/or pivotable assemblies for storing computer-related devices requires that the user route the associated connecting cables of the computer system in areas of the furniture assembly where the respective cables are not exposed or otherwise subjected to the potential for damage by the multiple movable parts associated with the storage assemblies. Providing multiple storage systems complicates the user's integration of a computer system with the furniture assembly and increases the potential for damage to the components of the computer system.
Another failing of some known worksurface assemblies with integrated storage systems is a lack of security for the electronic devices contained therein. Frequently, the end user must supply additional cables or the like to secure the stored components to the furniture assembly. This increases the user's expense and presents the potential that the security cable or the like may interfere with the operation of the storage.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a worksurface furniture assembly that is capable of concealing a computer-related device within a desk or table structure, and which does not require that the desk or table be constructed in a manner significantly different than conventional furniture items of this type. Further, it is desirable to provide such a storage system that is constructed to allow the simple integration of computer-related devices therewith and to provide a simple and efficient means to secure such a device in the storage system.